Drunk Happenings
by The life of a girl
Summary: How long has it been since Yasutora Sado had felt this way about Ichigo? Too long it seems. Now what will Yasutora 'Chad' Sado do when a very drunk Ichigo comes onto him? Will he throw friendship out the window for a night of passion? Or will he let him slip through his fingers for what could be the last time? Warning: Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

A smile-breath-taking, chocolate depths staring back-warm and kind, orange hair shining under the dancing lights… He was perfect, as always, and Yasutora Sado could not take his eyes away from him.

Of course, those eyes, that smile, it wasn't for him. Chad sighed as he gathered up the drinks-two beers-one for him and Ichigo and some drink for Rukia Kuchiki. He hadn't remembered the name, forgetting it moments after it had been said. No, he was far too distracted by the recent development.

Rukia _always _spent a lot of time around Ichigo, but not this much. She hadn't left his side for almost three weeks now. She would follow him home, call him constantly, randomly pop up at him house… Chad only knew this because Ichigo had complained about it but he certainly didn't look _bothered. _

Ichigo had changed his life, in more ways than one. He didn't know when these feelings had developed but perhaps it had been there right from the start when he had saved Ichigo from the bullies… That's right, that's where his nick-name had come from…

_The orange haired boy struggled against the two guys holding him, scowling defiantly at the man holding the rock._

_It smacked across the orange head, hitting him to the ground._

_Yasutora was walking past when he happened to see them, two already on the ground, two holding him down and the largest hitting him._

_He watched, surprised as the boy fought against them, standing back up every time he was hit. _

_Another strike against the head sent him to the ground, wincing in pain and Yasutora quickly stepped in, standing in front of the fallen boy._

"_Get out of the way," the largest man snapped. "What, you think you're cool or something?"_

_Yasutora ignored the jibe, not flinching when the man punched him._

_He took the pounding of the men, not letting a sound out as he stood with his back to the boy, just staring at the man who hit him, angering them, nostrils flaring, veins showing. _

_After a while, they began to get bored and after a few last hits, they eventually ran off and Yasutora staggered over to the boy._

"_Cha-do? Chad?" he attempted, reading the name sown onto his uniform upside down._

"_No, it's Sado," Yasutora replied._

"_You're pretty tall… hm… you're wearing my school's uniform. How come I've never seen you before?"_

"_I just transferred to Mashiba Middle School today… I'm in class two-f."_

"_Holy cow! You're in my class!" he exclaimed, eyes wide as he stared up at the figure looming over him. _

_With effort, the orange haired boy stood, hands on his knees as he staggered. "Ow… Anyway, thanks for your help…"_

"_Hey… can you… still stand?"_

"_Yeah," he replied, staring up at him, blood trailing down his forehead and nose. "I'm okay."_

"_You sure?" he asked sceptically. The boy was just dusting himself off as if he'd just tripped, not had a rock smacked into his head. "You got beat up pretty badly… still bleeding too."_

"_Nah," he shrugged a little, still patting himself off. "If they hadn't used that rock, I would have won easily."_

"_Are they third years?" he asked, glancing at the men on the ground whom the bright haired boy had already disposed of before Yasutora had stepped in. "What did you do to tick them off?"_

"_Nothing," he replied, retrieving his bag. "They don't like my hair. They don't like guys who stand out. That's all the reason they need." As he straightened, he stared at the large boy before him, bag hoisted over his shoulder. "I think you're the same as me."_

"… _Huh?" _

"_It's no big deal. I meant that you stand out like I do." He rubbed the quickly drying blood on his forehead, finally giving up and wobbling away. "Alright, let's get out of here, Chad."_

"_It's Sado and… you're legs are still shaking…" he replied quietly as the boy walked off, back straight._

"_Don't you like 'Chad?' I think it sounds great, like 'Dominic Chad.'"_

"_Who's that?" he asked as he followed him._

"_You don't know?" he cried, shaking his head a little. "How about 'Chad Smith?'"_

"_Nope."_

"_You have to at least know 'Eugene Chad.'"_

"_Who's that?"_

He and Ichigo had hit it off but it wasn't until Ichigo had rescued him from some seniors that the true beginnings of friendship were made. That day, they had made a pact to throw their punches for each other…

"_Alright, let's do this, Chad. You keep doing your thing, and don't fight for yourself. But, fight for me and I will fight for you. If you put your life on the line to protect something, then I'll put my life on the line to protect it too… promise?" _

Chad almost shook his head to clear it of the memories; awkwardly manoeuvring his way to their table at the edge of the dance floor, being big was definitely annoying sometimes.

Upon approaching the table, he heard Ichigo laugh, a hand running through his hair unconsciously, messing up his already spiky hair. "That's completely ridiculous!" he cried, wiping away tears.

The raven haired girls face flushed and she replied hotly, "What? You asked my opinion."

"What are we talking about?" Chad asked as he handed Rukia her drink before giving the beer to Ichigo. He hated the idea that someone other than him could make Ichigo laugh like that.

"How we would kill people if we were killers," Ichigo replied, slurring a little.

He was clearly drunk. Chad had no idea how many he'd had exactly, but whatever the number, it was too many.

Rukia glanced at Chad before sculling her drink and standing. "I'll be back in a minute." She gave a meaningful glance at Ichigo who simply scowled in reply, waving her off.

"Chad…" Ichigo brought out the small name, half lidded eyes staring at him. "How would you kill someone?"

Chad didn't reply for a minute, concerned for Ichigo. He should really be going home sometime soon. "Shouldn't you be going home Ichigo? Won't your dad worry?"

Lips spluttered as he leaned back a little, wobbling on the spot. "Who cares about goat face? Not _me, _that's for sure."

"You're drunk Ichigo."

Ichigo laughed, placing a hand on Chad's thigh. "Not drunk enough."

Chad tried not to shiver under the touch. Ichigo's hand was warm and gentle and he couldn't help images of that very hand rubbing up along his bare chest or… in other places.

"I'll take you ho-" the words were cut off abruptly as soft lips pressed against his, tongue running along his lip.

Chad choked back surprise, pushing Ichigo away from him but keeping his hands on his shoulder. "Ichigo… what…?"

Ichigo chuckled, the alcohol clouding his eyes even as his eyes widened in fake innocence and he placed a hand on his lips. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Chad was up in seconds. Ichigo was much too alluring for his own good. He wasn't going to let him seduce him further. Taking Ichigo's arm to help him out, he dragged him to the door. "Come on Ichigo, time to go home."

XXX

"Oop a daisy!" Ichigo exclaimed as they stood in front of his family clinic.

Chad's ability to hold off was getting ever increasingly thin and now Ichigo had nowhere to go… It seemed that Ichigo's family had gone out for the night to visit an old friend of his dads and Ichigo had forgotten his keys.

Ichigo laughed a little, stroking Chad's arm. "What am I going to do now?" He stared up imploringly at Chad, pouting a little.

Chad stared at him through his bangs. Was he trying to make him go crazy? Finally Chad let out a long sigh. "Fine, guess we're going to my house."


	2. Chapter 2

XXX

Ichigo staggered through the front door, ignoring the blandness of Chad's apartment and falling onto his bed.

Chad followed in after him, taking off his dark, denim jacket. "Ichigo, you should have a glass of water or something."

Ichigo groaned from the bed, face buried into Chad's pillow and he wiggled his body from side to side a little. "I don't want to. Get one for me."

A small sigh escaped his lips but he complied, filling a tall tumbler with cold water from his fridge, sitting on the edge of the bed to give it to him.

Ichigo was up faster than he would have thought possible, dragging Chad down to him by the neck, their lips meeting once again making the glass slipped through his fingers.

He tried to pull away but Ichigo didn't release him, making the kiss slower, waiting for Chad to respond.

Momentarily stunned, he kept still. Though he wanted this, he didn't want to compromise what he and Ichigo had, having Ichigo as a friend was better than having no Ichigo at all. But at the same time, he was having a hard time _not _letting it happen. Already he was reacting to the passionate kiss and it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore.

Determined, Chad detached Ichigo's hands from his neck, pushing them so they were on either side of his head.

"Ichigo… you're very drunk. You don't know what you're doing."

Something flashed across his face but it was gone in a moment, replaced with a sorrowful look. "Chad," the name was said softly, reflecting such want. "Please Chad…"

Unable to resist, Chad leaned down, light chocolate skin brushing against caramel before he dipped down further, engaging Ichigo in a slow, sensual kiss.

Ichigo moaned against it, wrapping his arms around Chad's neck, hands grabbing fistfuls of wavy hair, pressing himself closer to him.

Lips moved more frantically, tongues dancing together, panted breath appearing as steam in the cool air.

Rolling Chad onto the bed and on top of him, Ichigo broke their kiss, lips trailing kisses along his cheek before reaching his ear, nibbling on the lobe.

Chad growled, aroused by the touch and he found his hands roaming Ichigo's body, under his tight blue, long-sleeved shirt, hands leaving lava marks wherever he touched.

Pushing up the shirt he silently urged Ichigo to remove it. Complying, Ichigo sat back a little, grinding his clothed backside against Chad's crotch, the movement painfully teasing against his erection.

The shirt came off, allowing Chad to fully examine the muscular chest before him. He was beautiful…

Ichigo smirked at Chad's look, leaning forward to kiss him once again before his mouth moved downward, lips touching his hardened nubs. A playful tongue snaked out, rolling the nipple in his mouth, half-mast eyes watching as Chad gave small gasps of pleasure.

While one hand tweaked a nipple and his mouth entertained the other, his spare hand went to the zip on Chad's pants, unveiling his almost full erection, the striking length begging for the attention.

Ichigo licked at the bead of pre-cum, the very action making Chad even harder. Ichigo let out a small chuckle as he took the length into his mouth, the vibrations from it sending shivers down Chad's spine.

Suddenly Ichigo took him into his mouth fully, the hot cavern making Chad groan in pleasure.

Ichigo sucked and nibbled, bobbed and licked, alternating his pace and movements, teasing.

Chad grasped lengths of Ichigo's hair, not tearing his eyes away from the orange haired wonder before him.

Shuddering as he neared his orgasm, Chad grabbed Ichigo's hand, sitting up a little before leaning towards him, pushing _him _down.

Chad, with a little prompting from Ichigo, removed his own shirt moments before his hands went to Ichigo's tight jeans which were thrown away in seconds, along with his underwear.

Chad sat back for a moment, eyes taking in every inch of the body before him, especially Ichigo's impressive length, already reaching remarkable height.

Ichigo cocked his head to the side a little, confusion flickering. "What?"

"Nothing," Chad replied before he brought his mouth to Ichigo's hot member.

He glanced up when Ichigo gasped, loving the fact that Ichigo was enjoying the action, sharp tugs in his hair one of the indications.

His tongue travelled along Ichigo's pulsing erection, before once again taking him fully into his mouth, tongue fluttering over the head before he lifted off, bobbing.

Ichigo's moans filled his ears, legs tightening around his neck, back arching.

He stopped just before Ichigo climaxed, earning himself a sharp glare.

"Turn over," Chad told him gently.

Ichigo cocked his head again. "I thought I was topping you."

Chad stared back, unsure. He had wanted to top Ichigo. He wasn't averse to having it the other way around but still, if this was going to be his last time…

"Let's do it this way first," Chad finally replied.

Ichigo was silent for a moment before he shrugged a little, turning over, kneeling so his ass was in the air.

Heat fluttered through Chad. He was really going to do this with Ichigo. He reached over to his bedside table, taking out his small tube of lube, squirting the sweet smelling substance onto his hands, a small amount trickling onto the bed.

"Oh come on, strawberry?" he heard Ichigo grumbled through the sheets.

Chad felt heat flood his face. It wasn't really because of Ichigo he had chosen it; he had simply liked the scent. Well, it had reminded him of Ichigo because it was sweet. Though Ichigo tried so hard to hard it, he was exactly that-sweet.

"Sorry," Chad muttered as he coated his fingers, readying his index finger. "Are you ready?"

Ichigo nodded, glancing back at Chad lustfully.

The look took the last of his self-control and the finger was soon inside his puckering hole, the hotness and friction so very tempting. But Chad took it slow, pulling in and out gently before adding another finger.

Ichigo gasped in pain at the second one, gritting his teeth a little against it.

"Relax," Chad murmured gently, kissing his back.

The fingers scissored inside, in and out.

Small moans fell from Ichigo's lips and he shivered a little, the action fully visible to Chad.

Another finger had Ichigo writhing in the sheets, hands grasping the white material. "A-ah… Chad…"

Thrusting it a little faster, Chad hooked his fingers into a j shape, smiling a little when Ichigo bucked, crying out in pleasure.

"A-ah ha…" he gasped. "Just… again…"

Chad did, but slowly this time, taking the fingers over it millimetre by millimetre, making Ichigo almost whine in desperation, pushing back to force him to hurry up.

Laughing, Chad gave a couple of more thrusts before removing his fingers, Ichigo already a shivering mess underneath him.

He leaned over him, kissing his neck as he guided himself to Ichigo's hole, the tip touching, pulsating against him.

"Chad…" he moaned out, shaking a little to make him hurry up.

Complying, Chad pushed in, taking it slowly despite Ichigo's complaints.

They both moaned in pleasure as he finally settled but Chad wasn't content with the position they were in.

Without removing himself he pulled Ichigo onto his lap as he sat down then twisted him around to face him.

Ichigo hooked his legs around Chad's built form, hands on both of his shoulders.

Chad then grabbed his hips, pulling him up before bringing him back down, the sound of skin against skin cracking out, both of them crying in pleasure.

Hands wound their way around Chad's neck, pulling through hair while his own caressed Ichigo's member, stroking in time with his thrusts.

Sweat mingled with sweat, hot lips kissed along collar bones, sucking, nipping, hands moving some more, molten touch along chests, arms.

"Yasutora," the name was moaned out, hot breath in an ear, the desire unmistakable.

"Ichigo," he moaned back, hands stroking faster as they neared their climax. "… love you. I love you."

The words were drowned out as their orgasm hit them, the power of it causing vision to go white, pleasure spiking into ecstasy.

"… love you…"


	3. Chapter 3

XXX

Ichigo held his head in his hands as he sat at the end of the bed, ruffling his hair in irritation.

Chad felt the movement and opened his eyes a little, the smile he had gone to sleep wearing falling away as he caught sight of Ichigo. He sat up, joining Ichigo at the end of the bed, elbows resting on his thighs.

"Chad…" Ichigo began, turning to him, his face screwed up in misery. "I-last night was a mistake."

Chad's head fell. He had expected that but still… the impact of his words cut him deeply and he couldn't look up.

"I-I was being an idiot and-"

"You don't have to explain," Chad managed to mumble out, deep voice deeper from shaky emotions. "I get it. I think it's best if you leave now."

"But I want to tell you why-"

Chad shook his head as if it would shake off his words. "Go. Please, just go."

Ichigo was silent for a moment before standing pulling on his clothes. He paused at the door, hands stopping just before they reached the door handle.

Then he whipped around, chucking down his jacket. "No, you know what? I _am _going to explain."

"Ichigo," Chad implored. He was afraid he would begin to cry any moment. He couldn't hear it, he couldn't.

"No, hear me out. Last night was a mistake. I was being a complete idiot and… well, I should have just…" he growled in frustration, running a hand through his hair as he searched for words. "Look, I pretended to be drunk okay? I pretended to be drunk to trick you into sleeping with me."

Chad looked up through his bangs in complete astonishment. "What? W-why?"

"Because…" Ichigo muttered out, trailing off before finishing, "Because I-I don't know. I love you or something…"

Chad just stared, the sentence everything he had hoped but seeming so strange now it was voiced. Ichigo really felt that way?

After a lack of response Ichigo scowled. "I know that it was dumb… you know it would probably ruin our friendship but… I just couldn't handle it anymore."

"What about Rukia?"

Confusion flashed across his face and he put his hand in his pocket while scratching his head with the other. "What about Rukia?"

"I-I thought you and her…"

There was a pause. "Me and Rukia?"

Ichigo scowled again. "No. See… she has this friend that has a crush on you and she's bugging me to set you two up for ages. That's why she was following me around all that time. It was probably then that I realised… I just… I wasn't going to let some girl have you."

Chad was silent for a moment before he rushed to Ichigo's side, pressing the hand that had been scratching his head against the door and bringing his lips down on his in a crushing kiss.

Ichigo moaned under it, knees going weak just as Chad broke it, the fierce blush evident even through his bangs.

"Sorry about that," Chad murmured. "I just couldn't help it…"

Ichigo grinned, taking the kiss to be a yes and he let his hands travel up to his face. "You don't have to worry about that."

Chad smiled a little, his forehead knocking against Ichigo's. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo grinned at the way he said it, loving the fact that the name rolled off of his tongue, almost caressing it. "Yes?"

"Why did you say Yasutora last night?"

Ichigo frowned a little, thinking. "Last night I did?"

He nodded.

"Well… I don't know, I got caught up in the moment or something. Besides, I thought we were um… close enough to be able to say it," he replied haltingly, finding himself a little heated.

Chad shrugged, frowning as well. "I-I don't really like it. Just call me Chad."

Pearly whites showed through caramel lips. "What? You really want me to call you Chad?"

Chad gave a small grunt. "I'm used to it by now. Besides, I like it when you say it."

Ichigo kissed him gently, pulling back to look into his eyes. "Well, how about I say it some more?"


End file.
